Frankie
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancar - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday 1 April - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'6" - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 200 - }} ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Frankie's Flowers and other Greenery - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Store Keeper - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Espada None - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations World of the Living - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Feed - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon Cocodrilo - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon A Wooden Spear - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hankou 10 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 4 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Seijuu 2 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bukijuu 8 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hoho 8 - }} |- |- |} Appearance: 5'6" and muscular. His hollow hole is right below the ribs and the remains of the hollow mask is the bottom jaw of an alligator worn around his neck like a necklace. Dark skinned and bald headed with a short black beard on his chin. Frankie wears a Hawaiian-print shirt always and a pair of either cargo shorts and flip-flops or jeans and Nike Cortez's. When he's not wearing a Hawaiian style shirt or other linen shirt, he would just wear the beater underneath instead. His tattoo is located on his left ribcage. Personality Loud and belligerent, Frankie likes to make people happy, particularly with his music. He always has his ukulele with him and can bust a jam whenever the hell he wants covering classics from "Barbie Girl" to "Buy You a Drank" to modern masterpieces such as "What Does the Fox Say?" and "Chicken Noodle Soup". He rarely gets mad, but gets highly competitive when he feels challenged. He enjoys smoking, but only alone. Likes: Playing his Ukulele, Smoking, Flowers, Swimming Dislikes: Snobs, Being Idle, Anything by Green Day History Little is known about Frankie's human life, only that there was one at one point. His memory begins as an Adjuchas, strangely in the human world. It was there that he had torn off his mask and never made it to Hueco Mundo, or was even made aware of it's existence. He stayed in the Human World obviously, and tried to live a human life even despite his thirst for human souls, opening a flower shop and feasting on the homeless. Zanpakuto: Cocodrilo A wooden spear roughly 8' tall. In place of a blade is a wooden point with alligator teeth tied all around it. Just below the teeth are 2 large red feathers Ressurecion: Cocodrilo - His body become wrapped with large white razor-sharp scales and his jaws have elongated to large teeth. He now has a tail about 3' long. Abilities: Fighting style: Frankie relies heavily on his spear in battle, and has a more kung-fu fighting style with or without it. 1(pre-release): Crecer(Grow): His spear can extend at will doubling the length of it. The reach of the spear increases but is also slower, however the growing spear happens quickly and can be used as a shot-like attack. -Offensive/Utility -Low Cost -BUK -Medium Range 2(post-release): Lanzar (Launch): The tip of the spear is shot off and towards the target. Once it hits, it explodes and fires the teeth in every direction like shrapnel. The tip does not grow back, rendering his third ability unusable for the remainder of the fight. -Offensive -Medium Cost -BUK/HOH -Medium to Long Range 3(post-release): Sesenta y Seis Dientes(66 Teeth): 'He shoots the tip of the spear off towards the opponent tied to the shaft by 66 teeth and rips it back like a chainsaw. Anything cut by this continues to bleed for 2-4 turns causing weakened responses -Offensive -Medium Cost -BUK/HAK -Medium to Long Range '''Cero: Red and shoots out about 5m with a width of about 3m. this is rarely used, if at all Trivia -Frankie was actually my first OC -Frankie is as serious as he can be in most situations, but often jokes around far too much -His face claim is Max Payne